ginga_by_keznenfandomcom-20200214-history
Weed
Weed is the protagonist of Ginga Densetsu Weed and youngest son of legendary leader Gin and Sakura. He is youngest brother of Yukimura and Joe. He is the father of Sirius, Orion, and Rigel, the protagonists of Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion. Appearance Weed is a silver brindle (tora-ge) Akita Inu/Kishu Inu mix with brown eyes. Personality Weed is a very brave, compassionate and kind dog with an unusually strong sense of justice. He also has charisma like Gin. He is friendly and always ready to help other dogs, rarely doubting their intentions unlike GB. When first met in the series, he is a polite and calm little puppy, raised well by his mother. He mourns the death of his mother and often thinks about her and wishes her spirit to give him the strength to carry on. He isn't afraid to die but hates the idea of others sacrificing themselves for him. Weed, being raised with the rightful stories about his father, has a strong but slightly naive sense of moral. Even when he hadn't met his father, he strongly believed in him and respected him, seeing him as the true symbol of justice. Although evildoers make him angry, he wishes to give them a second chance as all living beings have only one life. He is shocked when Jerome disobeys him and kills the Foxhound Spies (Thunder and Lecter in the anime). However, after he calms down, he admits that Jerome's doing sounded quite sensible as it saved him and his comrades. He is very persistent, never giving up and telling others to hang on. Though he is small and not very strong yet, he has natural skill and great speed. He can be impulsive and reckless due to his youth and sometimes the swings of sadness and anger take control of him. Ginga: The Pact of Key Being a grandfather Weed is a good grandfather and is proud of his son Sirius and his other children. Gallery See more pictures in Weed (Photo Gallery). Quotes "If you kill just because you can't forgive, wars will never end!" - Weed to the Ohu army. Ginga Densetsu Weed, episode 26 "Life is precious... every life. I don't need fighters who despise life." - Weed to Jerome, after he kills the Foxhound Spies. Ginga Densetsu Weed, volume 18 "I do not fear death! It's just I can't stand it when somebody sacrifices themselves for me!" - One of Weed's thoughts. Ginga Densetsu Weed, volume 18 "Everyone has a pure heart at birth. The conditions can make us grow in the wrong direction." - Weed to Kotetsu. Ginga Densetsu Weed, volume 36 "My friends are in danger because of my selfishness..." - Weed to GB during the invasion of the Russian Army Dogs. Ginga Densetsu Weed, volume 42 "Father, Koyuki, Reika... Sirius, Orion, Rigel, Cedar, Joji, Finch, Bella... I won't die here." - Weed's thoughts as he lays on the operating table Ginga: The Last Wars volume 5 Trivia *Weed received his name by GB who took inspiration from the surrounding plants. He claimed Weed would never be alone and would always have friends by his side, just like the plants growing around him. *As of Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion, he is the only living son of Gin and Sakura. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Akita Inu Category:Silver Akita Inu